Konoha High of Imperfects
by TooBishieForYou
Summary: Title misleading i know, a new kid in konoha along with his step sister and his newfound friends are about to be on a fun, awekward, and heart-breaking filled year of highschool... most pairings in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha High of the imperfects**

WARNING this is a cross-over(so I have been told by my beta) and minor to major OOC-ness

I want to take this little space to thank my three beta's… beta1 (aka beta) is Kuriko (no real names here, sorry) beta2 is Kasuka (aka faint) and beta3 is V aka Tobi-chan…yeah she loves tobi… Thanks for beta-ing for me.

________________________________________________________________________

Pairings

Kiren (OC) x Hinata

Naruto x Sakura

Sasuke x Sai

Kuriko (beta's char) x Shino

Kasuka (beta2's char) x Kuro (Beta2's BF char)

Garra x Matsuri

Shikamaru x Temari

Ino x Chouji

Rayne (OC, the last one I swear) x Kiba

Kakashi x Anko

Tsunade x Jiraiya

Neji x TenTen

__________________________________________________________________

Exile-kun: okay Kuriko, who are we gonna pick to say our very first disclaimer?

Kuriko: hmmmmm, I fell like picking on Sasuke, but I wanna pick on Orochimaru even more…hehehe. He's first.

Exile-kun: *sighs* bring him in…

(Enter Orochimaru, missing his Sasuke…)

Orochimaru: why am I here?

Kuriko: Say the disclaimer and get a free date with Sasuke, paid by non-other then Exile-kun himself.

Exile-kun: hey u said we would split the bill…even the hotel bill.

Orochimaru: Hotel bill??? EXILE-KUN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO or any other affiliations of any other anime or manga… happy?

Exile-kun: Yes, okay Sasuke is tied up in a chair at the suite we paid for…here is 1 of the keycards. Enjoy, you pedophile.

__________________________________________________________________

"normal talk" 'thoughts' '**daydreams'** _'dreams'_ "notes" when at a new location it is always in third person (normal PoV)…unless specified. i.e. –Neji PoV-…there

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

-Newly purchased Otori resident-

The alarm went off after the user woke up. He had been awake for about an hour, he turned his alarm off and went to look for something to eat. The hunt provided either an apple or an orange. Not wanting fruit, he chose neither. He went to take another look at his schedule, "ugh," he thought out loud, "I have to take Creative Writing and English Lit? This is just not going my way." As he finished unpacking, he went to thinking about how his father was transferred again. 'This time its Konoha, last time it was Iwa.' He thought. Originally from Suna, he remembered his best friend there, Gaara moved to Konoha shortly before he moved to Iwa. 'Maybe he'll be there tomorrow,' he thought. This was the last day of summer break for the schools in Konoha. "Iwa has been in school for three weeks, so I have to start over my sophomore year just because I moved? Unimaginable, but doable," he thought out loud, not knowing who was in his doorway. "Talking to yourself again, Kiren? I swear you get weirder and weirder by the day," the tomboy said. He wouldn't dare insulter her back or it would be disastrous for the house and himself. "Do you find it enjoyable to pester me, or are you meant to be the tormenter of the rest of my years in high school?" he asked.

The girl with long brown hair, which had silver streaks in it, pondered her answer for a moment. "Can't it be both, Snowhead" she asked. He cringed slightly at the mentioning of his hair color being used as an insult. He was proud of his hair color; it was one of his rare birth defects. Just as he collected his scattered thoughts, he noticed his step-sister had left him for the time being. So with nothing left to do he took a shower and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Being September (A/N Konoha starts late… like the first week of September…yeah) he also grabbed a light jacket. "Hey Kuriko, I'm going to take a walk" he yelled up the stairs on the way to the door. "Whatever get me a soda on your way back, okay," she commanded instead of asking. "Lazy Baras, (A/N, her full name is Kuriko Baras…she chose her mother's maiden name over Otori) do it your self," he replied back. A few seconds later Kuriko's mouth started to form a smirk, as she descended the stairs only to see that Kiren left before she could retaliate. She pulled out her cell and was about to text him, when she noticed his phone on his desk. "Great," she said.

-At the Hyuga's Resident-

"I can't handle this much longer Ten-Ten," Hinata exclaimed into her phone into her phone, unbeknownst, that someone was listening as they walked by. She had been talking to her best friend, who coincidentally was dating her cousin. "I swear I'm so close to asking Neji to beat the shit out of him. I mean we have on and off for the past four months, we were steady for a year before that," Hinata yelled with a bit of grief in her voice. "Look Hinata, please come down. Do you really want Neji to find out?" Ten-Ten asked, she was concerned about the blond. "Naruto can go to hell for all I care, I want nothing more to do with him any longer," Hinata said. She needed to clear her mind, "I'm going for a ride…ill talk to ya when I get back." She said. "Okay, I think a ride is just what you need right now." Ten-Ten said.

-Somewhere in the Konoha residential area-

Hinata was making her way back to her house, when she saw a guy on the bench across the street. He has snow white hair, but his most striking feature is his eyes. She only saw them because he was staring at her. When she noticed this, she started to blush rapidly. 'Why does this always happen to me?' she thought to her self. She hid her face and headed home. When she got there, she put her bike in the backyard. She headed up to her room; she needed to tell Ten-Ten what she saw. "Hello, Hinata back so soon?" Ten-Ten asked. "You're gonna believe what I saw. On my ride I saw this guy and he was cute, but kinda intimidating at the same time." Hinata replied. "How so?" Ten-Ten inquired. "Well… he has snow white hair, but with his eyes it makes him look intimidating. His left eye is red, like a crimson red…now this is just the iris not the whole eye. And his right is a burning sapphire blue. Like Naruto's but more depth to it. You know what I mean?" Hinata half-explained, half-asked. "I think so" Ten-Ten said with a ponderous voice. "And this is the first time I've seen him so he must have moved very recently." Hinata explained with curiosity in her voice. 'I bet we are gonna see him tomorrow at school.' Ten-Ten thought, then said "Well Neji is coming over soon, it was my turn to pick the date so we are staying in and watching whatever movies I have that he hasn't seen… which is a lot." "Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow, Bye" Hinata said. "Bye" Ten-Ten replied. Hinata decided to read for a bit. When she looks up at her clock four hours later, she put her book on her nightstand and went to sleep.

-Earlier That Day Somewhere in Konoha-

Kiren was sitting on a bench, he is contemplating whether he should get Kuriko a soda or not. He finally came up with the only way to live, would be to get her one. As he was about to get up, he saw the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Her dark blue hair shimmered in the sunlight, and her pale complexion along with lavender colored, pupil-less eyes made her breath-taking. When he saw that she noticed him starting at her, he could've sworn that she blushed as red as his left eye. She turned and peddled down the street. 'I guess this town won't be so bad after all' he thought.

He stopped by the local convenient store and bought a 1-liter Dr. Pepper for his insane step-sister; not wanting to die and early death he hurried home. By now he reasoned that Kuriko must've noticed he left his phone at home on purpose. As soon as he walked in the door he got tackled by the mad woman he loves so much. "HEY GET OFF OF ME, I GOT YOU YOUR SODA" Kiren yelled at his sister (A/N: from now on Kuriko is gonna be called his sister instead of step-sister… just makes it easier on me.) "A LITER? Awwwww, you must've wanted to die after all." she said jokingly. "Hn, like you could've." He said under his breath. "What was that?" she asked in a furious tone. "Nothing." he replied. After the tackling he went up stairs and went to sleep.

-The Next Day at Homeroom-

Kiren was early and decided to take a seat in the back of the room. He considered himself a bit lucky, because his homeroom was his first class of the day.

-Kiren's Schedule-

1st English Kakashi#501 LunchA

2nd Math Kurenai#309 Homeroom#501

3rd Science Anko#251

4th Government Asuma#134

5th Phys. Ed GaiOutside Gym

6th Creative Writ Jiraiya#503

7th______________________________

(Recreational activity, sign up for each day in Cafeteria during your lunch)

-Back In The Classroom (which is almost full)-

Kiren tried his best to keep his eyes hidden, for fear of scaring someone. But when he saw her, (A/N: Hinata, for you slow people…no offence I used to be one) he didn't care at all who saw them. He barely noticed that she wasn't alone, a girl who had her hair into two buns. They were talking and the bun-girl saw him, she whispered something to the other. The goddess was stopped by some blond-haired kid who just handed her a note and went back to his seat. That is when Kiren noticed the last two desks that were empty and were side by side were to his right. That is when the blue haired mistress and the bun-girl took their seats. (A/N: it was him then to his left Ten-Ten, then to her left Hinata) The bun-girl came up and introduced herself.

-Kiren's PoV-

"Hi! My name is Ten-Ten, and this is my friend Hinata" the bun-girl, who name is Ten-Ten said. "Hyuga Hinata, pleased to make your acquaintance." The goddess who name I have now discovered. (A/N: was thinking about make this a complete stalker/creepy moment but I fought the urge) I dared not to speak but I took out a sheet of paper and wrote on it "Otori Kiren, the pleasure is all mine. I moved here from Iwa. And the reason why I am not talking, is because I have a sore throat and I don't want my voice dieing on me." I gave the sheet to Ten-Ten and pointed to Hinata. Needless to say they both looked at it. And Ten-Ten replied "Welcome to Konoha High; may I see your schedule to see if we have any other classes together?" I handed her my schedule, "well, we have science and p.e. together, besides homeroom and lunch." May I?" Hinata asked, I nodded. "…… I don't believe it we have the same classes." she said in disbelief. "Let me see them," Ten-Ten said "it's true, look." I took both of them and sure enough, they both spoke the truth.

That is when a guy who had long brown hair and eyes the same color and the same pupil-less feature that Hinata has walked in, handed the blond a note did a complete 180 turn and left the way he came in. Everyone seemed to give the blond sympathetic looks, except me I had no idea in hell what just when on. "What did you do?" Hinata demanded more then asked. "Well, he heard you shouting yesterday and asked me about it while we were watching movies. And you know we swore we wouldn't lie to each other, so I told him." Ten-Ten explained in an apologetic tone.

-Normal PoV-

"Hey, Naruto what does it say?" a random classmate asked. Kiren closed his eyes trying to hear what it was the blond was going say. "It says "Break up with Hinata for good, or else."". Naruto managed to get out. This brought an amusing thought of the brown haired, lavender eyed guy beating the blond without mercy to Kiren, and he chuckled quietly. "What's so funny?" Hinata asked. "Nothing" was his reply.

Naruto's (the blond…duh) PoV-

'Why the hell did Neji give me this, he must've overheard Hinata say something. Oiee, well I only was dating with her to keep up with appearances. I'll break up with her at lunch and hope she takes it well.' I thought. Just then a silver haired man with a scarf and an eye patch, who was infamous for his tardiness, walked in. "Welcome, class. Sorry for the delay, I had to help an old lady cross the street. Then I got lost on the road of life." The silver haired man said. "Kakashi-sensei, why do you always lie?" I asked. "Who said he was lying?" the voice came from the back of the room. (A/N: They have the same homeroom throughout the four years of high school. And their classrooms are like college lecture halls* it's what there called, or so I've heard*) I turned my head and saw that it came from a white haired guy who was looking down, "what, afraid to show your face?" I mocked him, hoping to get a good reaction to get him sent out. But all he did was look up while saying, "Why should I be afraid of a prick like you?" His tone reminded me of my "father" when he got pissed at me. I made eye contact and wished that I hadn't. The combination of his snow white hair and one red eye and one blue eye scared me shitless. "Hahahaha, Naruto got told by the new guy." A random student said while pointing at me. 'Great, seems he made friends with Ten-Ten and Hinata.' I thought. I turned my head to look back and saw Ten-Ten and Hinata laughing why blushing. 'Well she should be over me by now.'

-Normal PoV-

"Well now that that's done with looks like we only have a few minutes till the bell rings." Kakashi stated to the class. He went to his desk and pulled out a yellow book that had "Icha Icha Paradise Teen Edition written by Jiraiya-sama"(A/N: ages 18-19 btw on the teen edition, that's for you slower folk). Within a few minutes the bell rang. Ten-Ten and all the other students walked out, except Kiren and Hinata. "KAKASHI, YOU PERV" Ten-Ten yelled as she left. That caused Hinata to laugh, and Kakashi looked up at the noise and saw two students still sitting. "Guess that you tow are in my first class, then?" he asked. All he got was two nods. "Let me guess, it's your first day here at Konoha High, Snowy?" Kakashi mocked slightly. "I prefer my name… which is Kiren, if you're too lazy to look at your attendance sheet for homeroom." "Hmph, ignorant punk." Kakashi said under his breath. "I heard that" was all that Kiren replied with. "Well it looks like the other students are starting to show up. So be quiet." The teacher said without looking up from his book.

-Kiren's PoV-

As the students came walking in, I was paying attention to see if "he" was here. It took me about thirty seconds to see the red head, with the kanji for love tattooed above his left brow. "Long time no see, Sabaku no Gaara." I said. He turned around and looked up, and was apparently in awe that I was here.

__________________________________________________________________

Author's Time with readers…hehehehe

Cliff-hanger of doom… I know I hate them too, but it's not a good story if I don't leave one…what else is gonna make you come back? A good story line…cha, right…j/k I worked hard on this…now please review because this is my very first fanfic. Oh and if ya didn't catch the warning at top there will be OOC-ness which I'm not fond of but there has to be in a situation as in they are in a modern day high school. And I will try to make them longer from now on.


	2. AN read and ask

Exile-kun- hey there people… sorry I haven't updated chapter 2 yet its just that I hand-write the chapters first then I type it up and when I type I revise it as well. And this is to be a chapter were you will ask your questions about all who everyone is. The answers will be posted after I update chapter 2. sorry for the long ass wait.

Kuriko- …wow that's really sad and pathetic Exile… I should just kill you right now…

Exile-kun- you can try, but you know you can't find a way around my weapon… along with my soul contract I'm not one to mess with and you know it… OH and I'm thinking of putting this on hiatus…im writing whenever inspiration strikes me with this story. But I am writing another and if I am lucky it will be up on FRIDAY…sorry for the wait but chapter 2 will be out sometime this week. So the reviews will be questions and btw the title for the other story will be Kiren Otori, Kiri's Executioner, Konoha's Iron Guard. That's a final title so deal with it… this is after Naruto comes back from shippuden… and I will be making an appearance in it in later chapters…hehehe fear me, not really… plz leave questions.


End file.
